


Alarmingly Sober

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creepy, F/F, Insanity, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy hasn't drank anything for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarmingly Sober

Dirk likes Jake, Jake probably likes Dirk and Jane likes Jake. I don't know why Jane likes Jake.

 

I'm sober.

 

Jane likes Jake and it's not fair because I'm the one who spends hours talking with her, talking of everything and nothing. I love Jane.

 

Gog, so sober.

 

Jane doesn't like me, I know it. Why does Jane put up with me.

 

I would kill for a bottle.

 

I wonder if I can get Jane to like me. But I have no redeeming qualities.

 

Fuck this hangover.

 

Jane, Jane, Jane…

 

Where the fuck is my vodka.

 

Maybe if I save her life when we're in game. Maybe if I'm her server player and continuously help her. No, I'm always helping her.

 

Fuck it should be here.

 

Maybe.

 

If I.

 

Hurt her.

 

Shit, here it is.

 

**tipsyGnostalgic began pestering gutsyGumshoe**

TG: jaaane jaaaaney

TG: jaaaane, are you three

TG: *there

GG: Hello!

TG: shit I am SO HAPPY to see you

GG: Oh no, are you drunk again?

GG: You're always drunk.

GG: For once I would like to see you sober.

TG: nah

TG: I don't think youd like that


End file.
